This invention relates to an apparatus for preparing photogravure images on a printing surface by automatically performing functions previously requiring manual operations and more particularly relates to the reduction of water pollution by the separation of required processing materials and recycling same in the process of preparing photogravure images.
It has heretofore been common practice to perform several of the required operations in separate work stations in the preparation of photogravure images. Some of the required operations have required an operator normally stationed at each station to perform the required manual functions and to assist in the movement of the cylinders from station to station. Furthermore, at selected work stations it has been necessary to combine a plurality of different materials in order to perform a preselected operation. In so doing, it has become difficult to avoid contaminating each of these materials, which prevents further use and accurate control of the selected materials as well as considerable waste of these materials.